Emmett's Changing Rosalie's POV
by MissBobbiebobbob
Summary: Rosalie finds Emmett while hunting in the mountains, close to death, and takes him to Carlisle in hopes that he will change him into a vampire for her. EMMETT'S CHANGING THROUGH ROSALIE'S POV.
1. Part One

Emmett's Changing

**Emmett's Changing**

**(Rosalie's POV)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the general storyline. That belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**_

As I ran through the trees, nearly invisible with speed, I absentmindedly thought of Edward. Once again he had ignored my not-so-subtle attempts to charm him. The thought of that latest blatant denial made me angry. Who was _he _to refuse _me_?

I sighed. I should just accept that Edward didn't want me – and never had. After two years of living with him you'd think that I would. But it all seemed so impossible, so ludicrous even. I had never met a man that I couldn't get if I set my mind to it. Never met a man that I knew was out of my reach.

Even if Edward did want me I would deny him. This whole thing was all just an experiment of course. The idea of coldly rejecting yet another man who wanted me, Rosalie Hale, brought on a surge of pleasure.

Perhaps that right there was the problem. Maybe the reason why Edward was always was the one to refuse me was that he knew. He knew I didn't really want him. With that inconvenient mind-reading talent of his he probably knew the real reason behind all the flirtation and anger better than myself.

Truth be told I had never liked Edward much. He was maddeningly annoying and aloof and much too good looking for his own benefit.

I sighed dramatically. _Some_ people didn't know how to handle beauty….Suddenly; I heard a bear snarling up ahead. I smiled and redoubled my pace. Grizzly sounded perfect right now and I was thirsty. I had put off hunting much too long.

The big grizzly bear was in a small clearing of trees where the river ran through. It was enormous and looked like it was crouching over something…but what?

I edged closer, curious. Curled up in a ball, there was a man on the ground in front of the bear. I could see the amount of blood from where I was standing; turning the grey rocks a violent red. The man looked strong and big, for a human at least, and he had dark curly hair.

I stared; mesmerized experiencing a wave of déjà vu. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think of who.

He was grimacing in pain and seemed to be close to death. He could barely move his arms to shield himself. Yet, there was a sort of innocence in his whole look. It seemed out of place on a grown man's face.

Suddenly it hit me, knocking the breath from me. _Henry_, I recalled from an earlier and happier life. Vera's little boy, Henry. The only thing I had ever been jealous of in my entire life was Vera and her Henry. With this man's dark curls and dimples seen even from a distance, he reminded me exactly of him.

Acting on impulse I took a gigantic leap and lunged for the bear, taking it down quickly and more effectively than the most experienced hunter. I wondered if the man was more frightened than before, hearing the snarling coming from my throat.

I turned slowly, fighting the urge to drink the bear's blood. I couldn't waste any time if I was going to save this stranger. Though I had no medical degree it looked like he might survive for a while longer, but it would be close. He was a mess.

I gazed down at him, deliberating. To be honest with myself, I was lonely. And I had been lonely, even before I had become what I was. Carlisle had changed me in hopes that I would make Edward happy, but would he change this man for me? To make me happy? Surely he would…

I lifted him easily in my arms and recognized the look that came into his eyes as he assessed me. He stared boldly at my beauty. Wonder, awe and fear was there too.

"My name is Rosalie," I told him, unsure whether he could hear or understand.

"Rosalie…" he repeated, the words slurring together. I nodded and took off running into the trees. I hadn't realized until now that I had been holding my breath. As I inhaled deeply I found out why.

He had been bleeding…a lot, and now I could smell it. His blood had a nice woodsy and outdoorsy smell to it. I could only imagine how it would taste… I had never had human blood before and it smelled so much more potent and intoxicating that animal blood did.

This was why I was bringing him to Carlisle. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to change him myself, to resist the frenzy. I didn't even know if I could make it back to Carlisle. I was too thirsty and now that might ruin everything.

I imagined leaning down and pressing my lips to his wound, already open and inviting. It would be so easy. But I forced myself to think of that innocence I had seen in his face and continued on.


	2. Part Two

"Carlisle!" I screamed as soon as I got into the house. My voice echoes back around me, hurting my ears.

He appeared instantly, holding a stack of medical books. "Rosalie! What -?" His expression was shocked when he saw the man, who was unconscious and his breathing too shallow to hear.

"I want you to change him for me," I announced and Carlisle's eyes widened. "He's been attacked by a bear. I don't think he has much longer."

At that point Esme and Edward came in to see what had happened. Esme gasped when she saw the man and Edward stood perfectly still, listening to our thoughts no doubt.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said slowly. "I had never intended on…well, creating, others." There was a pause as he continued to stare at the man, his eyebrows pulling together into a frown. I felt a little sick.

"Carlisle, please," I whispered, my voice tinged with desperation.

"I think you should change him, Carlisle," Edward said in a quiet voice. My jaw dropped. "He won't survive any other way. He's aware enough of the surroundings, now. He's thinking about Rosalie."

I glanced quickly at Edward, shocked.

"Of course," Carlisle said, recovering. "Of course I will. Esme, will you help me bring him up to Rosalie's room?"

Now it was just me, alone with Edward. I think Carlisle had intended it to be that way. "Thank you," I muttered to him, feeling self-conscious. He just smiled faintly then turned away.


	3. Part Three

I stood outside the door, unable to watch Carlisle biting him – though I could hear him yelling in pain and the comforting murmur of Carlisle's low voice.

I watched myself in the reflection of the window nearby. My face was worried. My perfect brows creased and my lips were tugging downwards. It was an expression I didn't usually see on myself.

Carlisle finally opened the door and I rose in one fluid motion. He smiled, reassuringly. "He's going to be fine," he said, even while the man screamed and thrashed around on the bed.

I slowly walked into my room. The things that usually caught my interest didn't jump out at me; all the drawings of the mechanics of an early car tacked messily on the walls, the black and white photo of Vera's small family…

A strange feeling was washing over me. It was unfamiliar guilt. I sat down on the chair next to my bed and stared unseeingly at the man. Was it right to put him through so much pain for myself? Just off a little whim?

He seemed to recognize me despite the pain and he reached out for my hand. "Rosalie…"

I took it, smiling at him. "Yes."

"If…I'm in hell – why – why are you with me?" he asked slowly and almost incoherently. "It must not…be so bad – after all."

I laughed and so did Carlisle. I thought he had left, but he was still standing in the doorway watching us curiously.

"You're not in hell," I assured him. _But it might be much worse,_ I thought to myself.

"I'll come back later to check," Carlisle said. "I have to get down to the hospital." He paused before he left, giving us one more curious glance. "His name is Emmett, by the way."

If I could have flushed, I probably would have. I hadn't even cared enough to ask his name. As long as he would stay with me, I still didn't care.

"Emmett…" I said slowly, testing it out. He tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace.

To my surprise and the rest of the household's I stayed by his bed all day and night. Sometimes Emmett and I would talk, if he wasn't in too much pain, but most of the time I just sat in silence and held his hand while he screamed. I never apologized.

I explained to Emmett what I was – what he was becoming. He wasn't bothered by it. If he had me with him, he said, he could care less.

Throughout the next three days I felt tiny shreds of hope bursting up whenever he talked to me. Maybe I had finally found someone who would make me happy in the right way. Make me hate this life a little less.


	4. Part Four

On the third morning I was by the window, watching the sun rise through the shrouded mist. I was sure the transformation was complete, but Carlisle hadn't come back since yesterday when Emmett had almost ripped his arm off on accident. I was sure Carlisle's feelings weren't hurt and I wondered vaguely what maneuver he was trying to work out this time.

I turned around and caught Emmett staring at me. He looked unabashed and raised and eyebrow suggestively and I shifted my attention to the pile of sawdust at my feet that had once been my chair. I wasn't upset, I had assured Emmett. He was unbelievably strong, I was just glad _I _had escaped in one piece.

I laughed aloud and Emmett's booming laugh joined mine. It sounded complete. It sounded right.

Emmett hadn't slept at all last night. He sat up, talking and laughing with me, calling me "Rose".

The door opened then and Carlisle came in, smiling pleasantly. Emmett quickly sat up again. He had been lying on the bed moaning and complaining that he was bored.

"How do you feel, Emmett?" he asked, checking him over. Making sure his wounds had closed up properly.

"In perfect health," Emmett joked. "Though a little thirsty."

"That's an understatement," I muttered and he grinned at me. Carlisle glanced at me, surprised. "I told him everything," I explained and Emmett's grin widened. He looked absolutely ecstatic at the thought of what he was.

"Everything?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows. "Including our…ah, our eating habits?"

Emmett just shook his head and laughed. "It seems crazy to me, but that's what Rose wants so…" He trailed off shrugging.

I smiled. Last night I had realized that Emmett was just the type of person that I needed. He practically worshipped me and would do anything for me. And I had discovered that I would do anything for him too.

We were finally alone after Carlisle left with and odd, satisfied smile on his face. I climbed up to the bed and sat by Emmett. So far we had avoided physical contact, besides holding hands, but this time Emmett shifted so he could put his arm around me. I sighed and leaned against his chest. "Don't you want to go hunting?" I asked.

"Not particularly at the moment," he murmured, holding me closer.

I felt happy – for the first time since Carlisle had changed me. And it was the right kind of happiness. Not how Royce or my parents had ever made me feel.

I could feel Emmett's breath against the side of my cheek. I turned and met his lips, smiling contentedly.


End file.
